


Rolls

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Christmas Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911 christmas week 2020, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 1: “Did you burn the turkey again?” + funCarlos couldn’t believe that Owen was crazy enough to leave TK and Michelle in the kitchen alone while the most important meal of the year was cooking.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: 911 Christmas Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> *Not quite Christmas, but still holiday, and short and sweet.  
> **Also, I have this headcanon that Michelle and TK are both horrible cooks and that they should never be allowed near an oven.

Carlos knew something was up the minute he walked into Owen’s house and the only sound he could hear was the smoke alarm going off.

They were firefighter’s for Christ’s sake, they shouldn’t be burning anything.

But then he spotted Michelle and TK running around the kitchen frantically, smoke pouring out of the oven and filling the small space.

Suddenly, he understood.

“Why the hell are they in the kitchen?!” He shouted his question to Owen as the man jogged down the stairs.

He didn’t respond though, instead he shoved the pair out of his way and quickly went about extinguishing the fire.

When he finally stopped and turned toward the two culprits Carlos couldn’t help but bite his tongue to hold back his chuckle.

“I left you two alone for 10 minutes!” He really should have known that that was ten minutes too long, but apparently something more important had come up. “I can’t believe this.”

“Wait, did they burn the turkey?” Carlos was going to be pissed if they had burned the turkey.

What was Thanksgiving without a turkey?

“No!” TK and Michelle both turned to face him with rather defensive looks on their faces.

“It was… just the rolls…” Michelle acted like that wasn’t that big of a deal, but apparently Owen thought otherwise.

“Yeah, the second batch of rolls.” He crossed his arms over his chest as if he was scolding a child and not his forty year old fiancé. “We don’t have any more rolls left. That was it.”

“We can’t have Thanksgiving without rolls.” And then there was Carlos’ fiancé, whining like a child about the rolls he apparently just ruined, again.

“I’m gonna call Grace and see if they can bring rolls.” He had to do something to fix this, after all, it was partially his fault that they were celebrating Thanksgiving two weeks late.

Not that he had planned on getting shot three weeks ago.

Nor did he plan on spending twelve days in the hospital.

But alas, he had, and now here they were, two weeks after his second favorite holiday, finally getting to celebrate.

But TK was right, what was Thanksgiving without rolls?

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments make me happy.**


End file.
